


He's my Padawan

by ItsMirkwoodGirl



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Jedi Temple, Jedi Training, Master & Padawan Relationship(s), Obi-Wan needs sleep, Other, Padawan Braids, Padawan Obi-Wan, Sick Obi-Wan, Sleep Deprivation, Watching Someone Sleep, Worried Qui-Gon, Young Obi-Wan Kenobi, qui-gon thinks about obi-wan, qui-gon's not an ass in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 00:26:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17233988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsMirkwoodGirl/pseuds/ItsMirkwoodGirl
Summary: Qui-Gon Jinn thinks about his Padawan Obi-Wan, and what he means to him. Based on "He's my boy" from the musical "Everybody's talking 'bout Jamie".





	He's my Padawan

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there!  
> My sister already had to leave after not even two days so I am feeling lonely... also, I'm not tired yet, so I wrote this little oneshot. Whenever I listen to "He's my boy" I have to think about Master-Padawan-Relationships, either between Obi-Wan and Anakin or between Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan. I wanted to write about Obi and Ani at first, but the song seemed to fit better with Qui and Obi, so that's what I chose to write. Generally, I am no fan of Qui-Gon Jinn after having read "Jedi Apprentice" (uargh, he's quite an ass in there, isn't he?), but I think I wrote him alright in this. Oh, and it is also kind of a sickfic because apparently that's the only thing I write at the moment. Any kind of comment or critique would be appreciated greatly.  
> Have a fantastic New Years Eve!  
> Loads of love,  
> Lotta

The very first thing Qui-Gon noticed when he entered the quarters he shared with his newest apprentice, was how warm it was. Someone had turned the heating up way too high… and there was only one person who could have done it. Said person was sitting on the small sofa, wrapped in a blanket and holding a datapad, seemingly absorbed in his reading. Obi-Wan looked smaller than usual, and the fact that he had heated the room that much and taken a blanket as well worried Qui-Gon. He walked over to the sofa.

“Are you alright, Padawan?”

Obi-Wan looked up at him. His bright greenish-blue eyes were red-rimmed and small like from exhaustion. There were dark circles under them, too. The boy clearly hadn’t slept as much as he should have in the last few days – something Qui-Gon should have noticed earlier – and he was a lot paler than usual, which made the freckles that covered the boy’s nose and cheeks and forehead stand out a little more than they usually did.

“Master”, Obi-Wan said. “I didn’t hear you come back, I’m sorry.”

“Was your reading that interesting?”, Qui-Gon asked, even though he knew very well that Obi-Wan, whenever he was reading, forgot everything around him. He didn’t hear, see, smell anything but his reading. Once, he had managed to have a stew burn in the pot because he had started to read again whilst cooking.

“Uh, yes.” Obi-Wan nodded and put the datapad aside. “I finished my other homework so I thought… well, I rarely had time to read this, but it’s for my lessons as well, and I need to catch up, and…

“You don’t have to defend yourself”, Qui-Gon chuckled. “You seem tired, my Padawan.”

“A little maybe”, Obi-Wan said. “It’s nothing really, Master. I am alright.”

“Are you sure?”

“Sure of what, Master?” Obi-Wan seemed puzzled, confused even.

“Are you sure that you’re alright?”, Qui-Gon asked.

“Uh, yes.” Obi-Wan’s ears turned bright red. “Uh… Thank you.”

Obi-Wan didn’t sound alright, his voice was hoarse.

“Why are you asking, Master?”, Obi-Wan asked.

“It’s warm in here”, Qui-Gon said. “And yet, you’re sitting here with a blanket.”

“It’s not… warm”, Obi-Wan objected. “The heating must be broken, that’s why I took the blanket instead…”

“Padawan, it’s very warm.” Qui-Gon leaned forward and placed the back of his hand on the boy’s forehead. “As are you. You’ve got a fever.”

Obi-Wan moved away. “I feel fine, master. I’m not sick.”

“Yes you are”, Qui-Gon said. “And by now, I know how you look when you’re unwell. You’re not exactly good at hiding it.”  
Obi-Wan opened his mouth to object again, but Qui-Gon didn’t let him.

“You’re also very bad at taking care of yourself, Padawan. Or at letting others take care of you. You’ve over-worked yourself, haven’t you? You haven’t been sleeping enough”

Obi-Wan sighed and looked down at his hands. “I’m sorry, Master.”

“Don’t be sorry, my Padawan”, Qui-Gon said. “Just ask for help when you feel like you need it.”

Obi-Wan nodded. “Yes, Master.”

Qui-Gon sat down on the sofa next to him.

“Lay down”, he said. “Get some sleep before dinner. No more studies for today.”

Obi-Wan sighed again, but lay down obediently, his head in his Master’s lab. It didn’t take more than ten minutes for him to fall asleep. Qui-Gon smiled fondly, sending gently force suggestions at his Padawan, to keep him asleep, to make sure he slept as much as he needed to. This wasn’t the first time Obi-Wan had done this, had worked too much and slept too little, or eaten too little or drunken too little, until he had collapsed… Qui-Gon should have expected this to happen again… hopefully sleep would be enough for the low fever to go away, it wasn’t an uncommon symptom of sleep deprivation… Just in case, he sent fine strings of healing energy towards the boy.

 _His_ boy… who drove him insane sometimes, especially when he didn’t take care of himself…

His boy.

His boy, his pleasure, his pain. He, who made him smile and fill with happiness he hadn’t thought he could feel after his previous experiences with apprentices. His boy, who made his heart ache whenever he thought about the idea of something happening to him, or of Obi-Wan to fall like the Padawan before him…

His boy. He, who didn’t always make things easy for his master, with all that stubbornness and cockiness, and the cheeky comments every now and then…

His boy, whom Qui-Gon took care of and whom he defended as good as he could, and whom he had failed in the past and whom he had let down before.

His boy, his blessing, his curse. His boy, for better or for worse.

His wonderful boy, his beautiful boy, the closest thing to a son he would ever have. His boy with the spiky auburn hair and short nundu tail, the bright turquoise eyes, the mischievous smirk, the freckles that were barely darker than his normal skin tone, the slight accent that became heavier when Obi-Wan was tired or sick or hurt…

Unconsciously, Qui-Gon had started to fiddle around with Obi-Wan’s thin Padawan braid. It had grown a lot since Obi-Wan had gotten it over a year back, after the incident where he had almost killed himself to save countless others… oh sweet, loving, self-sacrificing Obi-Wan… The braid was ruffled and frayed after a day of training and class, the thin leather string at the bottom half slid down halfway. Qui-Gon pulled it out as gently as he could, then unraveled the braiding. He gently ran his fingers through the hair, which was wavy after having been in a braid for the biggest part of the day, but still felt soft and silky, and then started rebraiding it, carefully and slowly, taking his time. When he was finished, he wrapped the leather string around it again and tied it into a knot that was tight, but not to difficult to undo later. 

His boy.

His boy who needed him, who depended on him, who trusted in him. His boy who, even though he hated to admit that he was sick, searched for the touch, for some soft words, for the warmth of his master. He, who fulfilled Qui-Gon every day anew. He, who filled the Jedi master’s heart with adoration, who gave his life a spark it hadn’t had before.

To think he had denied Obi-Wan to be his Padawan at first. To think that he had almost ended up in the AgriCorps. To think that the boy had almost died last year… Qui-Gon couldn’t imagine life without his beloved, even though self-destructing Padawan. He swore that he would never, ever take another Padawan once Obi-Wan was knighted. He wanted none after Obi-Wan. No-one would ever be the same as Obi-Wan, of that, he was sure. He could never abandon Obi-Wan for another Padawan. He loved the boy, more than anything. He didn’t care about the council and their constant preaching of having no attachments to anyone, not even a Padawan. He would never let go of his boy. No-one could ever replace Obi-Wan. No-one in the whole universe. No-one.

 

 

_He’s my boy_

_And boys always grow_

_He's my boy_

_And boys always go_

_He's my boy_

_He's blinded and so bloody minded_

_He's clueless and clever, confusing but_

_He's my boy_

**_~ He’s my boy – Everybody’s talking ‘bout Jamie_ **

* * *

 

**[He's my boy - ETAJ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rTAGdM-jP4A) **


End file.
